The Weasleys
by merlotte456
Summary: The Weasley's experience of November 1, 1981, after hearing of the boy who lived, and how that effects the Weasley children.


Weasley Family on November 1, 1981

Arthur and Molly

There wasn't a thing anyone could do to wipe the smile off of Arthur Weasley's face. He watched the many faces of pure joy around him; on the faces of his wife, children, friends, and even complete strangers, randomly chatting about the events surrounding Harry Potter, " The Boy who Lived" and Lord Voldemort, who was now gone- in his and everyone else's mind- for good. It was also one of the first times he and his family had been out for such a reason- just a family outing at the Three Broomsticks Inn- for ages it seemed. There were many reasons for this of course mainly being He Who Must Not be named and money, but today He Who Must Not Be Named was not a worry, and neither was money, as most places in the area, The Three Broomsticks was offering huge discounts, naming it " The Boy Who Lived Special"

On top of that, he had just seen Lucius Malfoy being kicked out of the pub- while the ministry may have believed his tale of being under the Imperius Curse, but most people did not. Yes, this was a great time indeed.

The same look was on Molly's face, as she cradled her youngest child and only daughter in her arms. She wasn't sure if it was the smoke in the area, or the pure ecstasy she was feeling, but she was almost certain that both Ginny, only two months old, and Ron, barely a year and a half, could feel the excitement that was cackling around them. There was so much bad that had happened the past years- most recently the death of her beloved brothers- but today, and with recent events such as the birth of her daughter- the first girl to be born to a Weasley in seven generations, the story of Harry Potter, she knew everything- even if just for a short while- was absolutely perfect in her world.

Bill

Bill was likely one of the only child, with a possible exception of Charlie, who understood what this day meant, what Harry Potter, aka The Boy Who Lived, truly meant. He was about to go to Hogwarts the upcoming year, but knew that He who must not be named could possibly stand in the way- with his uncles in the order, and his father's association and stance on muggles- but now he and Charlie were flying around their toy broomsticks, about to go to out to eat with their family, something he hadn't done since he was about Percy's age, and something his younger siblings, once again with the exception of Charlie, had never truly got to do. A harsh landing on the ground forced ten year old Bill from his thoughts, and to his horror he had actually hit someone, thankfully this error wasn't seen by his siblings- he liked to be thought of as the cool older brother who got everything right.

"Sorry" He apologized sheepishly, his face almost the color of his hair.

A man- likely in his early twenties, with long, dark hair- simply laughed and ruffled his hair,

"It's alright kiddo, no need for apologies on a day like today" and soon Bill watched in utter amazement as the man quickly hopped on his broom and zoomed away, while waving and smiling down at Bill, and his hair blowing in the wind, revealing a fang earring, and from that moment Bill Weasley wanted nothing more than to be as cool as that man, and he knew soon have long hair like the man's and fang earring even- no matter what mum said.

Charlie

Charlie soon landed next to his brother, who had disappeared from his view for a short while, and he stood next to his brother, who appeared to be watching something- or someone- up in the sky. Bill's attention soon turned to Charlie, and he ran his hand through his hair, " Charlie, what do you think about me growing my hair out?"

Charlie shrugged and laughed to himself- his older brother was always so effortlessly cool it was an odd thing to hear from him, " I don't think mum would allow it" Bill seemed to ponder this response a moment- but Charlie's attention was quickly averted to the sky- and he wondered if Bill had seen what he was seeing now, and if he had, then on earth could his mind possibly wander to the topic of his hair?

Charlie's thoughts weren't on Bill long though, as the object of his attention, it was black with purple eyes- a Hebridean Black- Charlie knew this as magical creatures had always fascinated him, especially dragons- flew through the air- it seemed to sense the excitement around it as it flew wildly around, breathing fire and being chased by many men on brooms.

" Bill! Look!" Charlie exclaimed, absolutely mesmerized.

Bill laughed, " People probably think they can get away with anything today! Releasing a dragon? Ha!"

Charlie smiled- but not at Bill- at the dragon, and in hopes he would one day be like the men on those brooms, who were now collaring the dragon in chains.

Yes, Charlie thought, if Harry Potter, only a year old can survive a killing curse, then I can tame and work with dragons- no matter what mum says.

Percy

Percy Weasley was probably as uncomfortable as he had even been. While he absolutely loved to see the smiles on the faces of those he cared about and loved-especially hearing the laughs of Fred and George- he loved when his brothers laughed, even if it was at times at his expense; he detested chaos. And that's what was going on around him- dragons flying all about, people shouting, drunkards all around- it left him almost grouchy- but he would put up with- for his family.

However, he knew when he got home, he would likely be off in his room- cleaning or maybe even reading some books, whatever he chose, it would be in the peace and quiet.

Speaking of Percy felt as he had just entered a dream, as everything around him seemed to calm- and he soon realized why, Minister Millicent Bagnold, had entered and the quiet was out of respect for the current minister- who was heard to be likely as stressed as Percy felt at the moment, with what had been described as "a night of large-scale breaches of the International Wizarding Statute of Secrecy" by his father, who to Percy's disappointment wasn't further up on the ministry's totem poll and therefore was only passed by without a second look by the minister, while giving a few curt nods and even a few kind words to those Percy knew had higher up positions.

Arthur- keeping his voice low, like other out of respect- whispered to Percy, asking him to get up as he had to use the restroom- Percy sighed as he did, thinking it was something that could wait as someone as important as the minister for magic was around, but he obliged- opting to still stand and wait for his father to return rather than sit and have to get up again. He soon heard a few respectful claps and turned his attention-once again- to the minister, she had just announced that all of everyone's meals and purchases were to be completely free, which earned the great response- though most were more than happy with the discount they were currently getting. She soon left, and Percy, in absolute aw, forgot he was in her way- and in an effort to move out of her way, only made things more complicated- he blushed, embarrassed, but she simply smiled.

" Excuse me young- what is your name?"

" Weasley, miss, my name is Percy Weasley" he sputtered.

Her smile widened, as he finally got out of her way, " Well excuse me Mr. Percy Weasley- and hope you have a great day"

Percy was beaming as his father returned- only to be wiped when he heard a few whispers that she was only there for good press- he then glared at those who were saying such things- well he glared as much as a five year old could- before his thoughts took him somewhere else entirely- the Minister for Magic knew his name! And the respect she commanded- amazing! He wanted that- no, he would have that one day.

Percy was jerked back to reality as he heard his twin brothers shouting something- followed by a loud array of cheers.

He sighed- one day.

Fred and George

Fred and George- or Gred and Forge- as they liked to think of themselves, had never experienced a better day. The sound of laugher was their absolute favorite thing in the world, and up until recently there hadn't been much of it, except between them, and maybe a few laughs from their siblings at something funny they did, especially Ginny, who they hoped would one day become like them, except a girl and twinless of course.

Today however, and hopefully from now one, was filled with smiles and laughter all around them- and the twins saw this as a challenge- a challenge to be the ones who laugher and made others laugh the absolute hardest. They soon got their chance, as the Minister for Magic- who was basically unknown to them and just seemed a bit stuck up- a trait the twins couldn't describe but knew they despised- they were only three of course, but they already learned how to sneak downstairs with their parents hearing and mess around with a few magical artifacts, and do other things far advance for the average three year old.

As they saw the woman who had silenced the beautiful sounds of laughter move out of sight, they saw their chance- and raised their glasses, like they always did in perfect synchronization- shouting " To the boy who lived!"

This act earned cheers all around them, and laugher from their family, with the exception of Percy, the twins would swear to this day Ginny and Ron had giggled.

And from this day on, the twins thought, that if Harry Potter, only a year old could "defeat" he who must not be named, than anything was possible.


End file.
